Malocchio
Malocchio, also known as the Earl of the Evil Eye, is an immensely powerful and demonic Vampire Lord and a major villain in the video game Trials of Mana, who serves as the third-in-command of the Dark Majesty. Characteristics Malocchio is never referred to as a vampire, but as an undead Mavole (demon). Still, his deathly pallor, red eyes, fangs, cape, mannerism and preying on his foes' blood clearly establish him as such. He hails from the Underworld of Mavolia (the Mana counterpart of Hell), in which he holds a considerable influence, worships the Dark Majesty as a god and leads his armies of monsters. He is cruel, devious and falsely polite, yet refined and regal, never losing his composure. He resents being confined in Mavolia and strives to dwell on the world of Fa'Diel. He does not fear daylight and he enjoys drinking his foes' blood in battle. He can teleport and glide over the ground, and bears enormous strength, Dark Powers and control of monsters and dark forces. Malocchio follows Belladonna's orders, while always remaining in the shadows and acting separately, in order not to raise suspicion. Most of the time, he remains in the Dark Castle and watches over the remnants of the Dark Majesty, which are necessary to bring back his lord on the Earthly Planes. He plays as big a role in Hawkeye's and Riesz's storylines, two of the six possible primary protagonists. In Game Malocchio is the mysterious stranger with whom Belladonna was speaking when Hawkeye discovered her treachery. He later buys Prince Elliot, Riesz's little brother who was just abducted, after the ninja from Nevarl sell him as a slave, mostly to cover Belladonna's tracks. He imprisons the child in the Dark Castle, for they chose him to be the Dark Majesty's next human vessel. Malocchio assists Belladonna in the war opposing the three Great Evils of Fa'Diel (the Dark Majesty, the Dragon Lord and the Masked Mage), to release the eight Benevodons from the Mana Stones. He traps the party on a volcanic island about to erupt to kill them in the blast, but they escape on the turtle Boksaboo. He later brings back his lord and assists him and Belladonna in destroying the other villains' lairs and slaying them all. If the Dark Majesty is not the final boss, the true villain will destroy his remain to trap him forever in Mavolia, and Belladonna will kill Malocchio before committing suicide, having lost the will to live while he still wants to accomplish the Dark Majesty's goal on his behalf. Belladonna and Malocchio later take the heroes' Faerie guide as a hostage to get the legendary Sword of Mana, which the heroes have just obtained from the Mana Goddess. Malocchio uses the sword to unleash the Benevodons. He gets harmed by the Sword's Holy Power but succeeds in bending it to his will. They teleport away, unleashing the Dark Majesty's armies of monsters all over. Having defeated the Benevodons, the heroes go to the Dark Cave, where the Vampire Lord is waiting for them. Malocchio Lord explains his liege's goal to fuse Mavolia with Fa'Diel, so that the demons could rule it worshipped by everyone. Malocchio attacks the heroes aided by a werewolf and a female vampire, but he is ultimately destroyed after a gruelling battle, and the heroes can enter the Dark Castle where they kill Belladonna before defeating the Dark Majesty. Boss Battle The boss battle against the Vampire Lord is long and difficult so the heroes should be well prepared. He can only be harmed without his bodyguards, but they are as strong as he is. The Gris Wolf uses powerful techniques of the beast-man Kevin (one of the heroes), and the Queen Succube decreases your maximum life points. Malocchio is at level 44 and has 15947 life-points. He flickers away from attacks, he can hit at close range or bite one hero repeatedly, but mostly attacks with spells. He masters all Shadow Magic, but favours a quick triple combo: A Dark Force (level 2 Shadow spell), the damaging spell Ghost Leader and his special attack Psychic Blast. Beware, for he sometimes adds the very powerful spell Dark Rain. Malocchio's spells strikes all heroes at once, save from Annihilate, a fearsome one-hit-kill for lower-levelled targets. He is weak to the Fire element, so weapons should be infused with Fire magic and every Fire-based attack should be unleashed. The heroes must not hesitate to pummel him with weapons and special techniques and heal often. Caution though, too powerful techniques cause him to react with a very dangerous counterattack. If every hero is at least at level 44, they have nothing to fear from Annihilate. If Charlotte is among them and knows the priest spell Undead Away, she should spam it with abandon as it deals 999 damage. He must never be attacked with Shadow magic for it heals him. ''Circle of Mana'' Like nearly every character of the Mana series, Malocchio is playable in the card-based roleplaying game Circle of Mana. The characters are played as cards to save the Mana Tree from monsters, and can gain power, equipment and Class Changes. Several cards featuring him are available, each evolving following a distinct path. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, the Vampire Lord is only known as his title. His English name is Italian for "Evil Eye". *For many years, he was known as Jagan ("Evil Eye" in Japanese) in the unofficial fan-translation. *Malocchio's nobility title and haircut are possible references to Dracula in Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 film. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Slaver Category:Cataclysm